Lights Out
by ReKoJ
Summary: What if Deadpool had never been made into Weapon XI? What if he had been able to stop Creed from killing Bolt. This is an M/M pairing. To save time: None of the characters belong to me. I made no money. Please don't sue.
1. Chapter 1

Lights Out

Fandom: X-Men

Pairing: Bolt/Deadpool

Chapter 1

Wade ran to where he knew Chris' trailer was. He was tired and the longer and faster he ran, the further away the trailer seemed to get. When he had finally reached the trailer, he knew that something was wrong; it was too quiet and the trailer was almost completely dark—all except for one flickering bulb.

_With shaky fingers that were normally, steady and sure he opened the door. As he opened the door and saw blood. It was pooled on the faded linoleum floor, splattered on the ceiling and walls. There were claw marks on the door and the walls. As he closed the door, he noticed a trail of blood leading to the bathroom. As he opened the door, he held back the gasp that threatened to leave his throat. Chris Bradley lay on the floor dead. _

Wade woke up in a cold sweat. He had an uneasy, queasy knot in the pit of his stomach. After leaving, Team X Chris and he had kept in touch. But lately he had been having a bad feeling. He hated to have his dream become reality but he knew that he wouldn't be able to rest until he checked on his friend.

He rolled over onto his stomach and looked at the clock. He groaned as he rolled over again and then sat up. This was a little more than annoying. It was 3 am and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep until he checked on Chris. He was dressed and on his way to the Carnival and the back lot by 3:15.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wade knew that he had to be quiet; being at an empty, Carnival in the middle of the night was suspicious enough. But if anything bad had happened to Bolt he didn't want to be caught snooping around. He had no doubt that he could **take care of** anyone who did catch him but that was a road that he didn't want to travel.

His heart sped up as he realized that most of the lights for the Carnival were either dimmed or completely off. _Come on Wade, you're being childish. Of course the lights are low. Chris probably doesn't want anyone knowing that his little Carnie trick isn't a trick at all. _

Victor meanwhile had been just about to make the final cut that would have killed the other mutant but he caught the scent of the unwelcome intruder. He recognized the scent immediately and knew that it was Wade. He also knew that although he had brute strength and speed; he was no match for the merc with a mouth. He sneered at Bolt and removed the hand that he had placed over the other man's mouth. "You got lucky."

Wade stealthily made his way from the front of the trailer into the small bathroom just as Creed disappeared through the window. He had known that Creed had been there but he also knew that he was there for Chris, not Victor. Art first he feared that he was too late. Bolt was lying on the floor; covered in his own blood. Wade leaned down and picked up his friend. "It's okay. I'm going to get you the help that you need." _Somehow. _He knew that he was already short on time as Bolt went completely limp in his arms.

As he laid Bolt in the back seat of his car, he knew that he had no choice; he'd have to bring him to the hospital. Luckily he had foreseen that and brought an inhibitor cuff. It ensured that Chris couldn't use his powers. It was a spin-off from the collars that Genosha used only not so right-in-your-face obvious. He snapped the cuff around his friend's wrist and sped to the nearest hospital. He had already decided that anyone stupid enough to get in his way was going to end up hurt. Luckily he was able to make it to the hospital without leaving a body count.

Once Chris was admitted and they had begun to stabilize him, Wade had gotten asked some rather difficult questions. His first instinct had been to just kill them all but he knew that this time **that **was not an option. They were in a public place for starters and lastly his best friend's life depended on the doctor's ability to do their job. So, Wade told them that they had been in the woods and a bear had attacked Chris. The doctor's looked sceptical but it was the only explanation that they had.

Wade had waited patiently and had managed to all thoughts and commentary to himself. It was the only way that he'd be permitted to see Bolt. He knew that he couldn't leave the hospital until he was sure that Chris was okay. After alternately staring at the clock and pacing back and forth for almost two hours a doctor came into view.

"Mr. Wilson?"

Deadpool stood. _Yes, Dennis you are a menace. You stupid child. It's time for you to die now_. He tried not to smile at his own inner monologue. "Doctor, Is he dead?" Wade was no stranger to death; he had killed enough people. Being the bringer of death was one thing but having no control over it **and** being told that your friend had been in a lot of pain and had just gave up—that was different.

Dr. Reynold's shook her head. "No. He's stable. We've got him on heavy-duty painkillers and he's in and out of consciousness. But he's alive."

"Can I go in and see him?"

She smiled. "Sure. I can have one of the interns bring a pillow and blanket so that you can spend the night if you'd like."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

As he walked towards Bolt's room he was well aware that she thought that he and Chris were lovers. He shrugged. _If it gets me what I want I can live with that. _He stopped just short of the door. He wasn't even sure why he had stopped and he disliked how much effort it took to get his feet moving again. No, none of this was making his day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chris opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. If he could open his eyes and breathe then Creed hadn't killed him. He looked around the dimly lit room and tried to brighten the lights—nothing happened. He tried not to panic. He sat up too fast and the room started spinning. _Great. Dizzy __**and **__powerless. _He could feel the tears burning his eyes, he tried to hold them back but it was no use. He closed his eyes in an effort to ignore his dizziness. He passed back out with tears drying on his cheeks.

After watching the respirator breath for his friend for the better part of an hour, he knew that if he didn't get out of there he'd go crazy. _More crazy than you are already_. So he sat in the cafeteria drinking coffee and thinking about nothing in particular. After the coffee was gone he walked back to the room.

Hospitals gave him the creeps. He hated how quiet they were, how sterile and how they were **full **of death. Now he was stuck in one. He pulled the chair closer to the side of the bed. "Bradley, can you hear me?" He watched the monitor. He knew that Chris' power was electronically based. He knew that if Chris had started to regain consciousness, the first things he'd affect would be monitors, lights and computers. He sighed when there was no response. Then he smacked himself in the head, _of course there's no response. _He snapped off the inhibitor cuff that he had placed on him earlier.

He put the folded up cuff in his pocket ad waited. He impatiently watched the monitors. There was no hum, no suddenly bright lights—nothing. There was just his best friend, in a coma like state and nothing else.

Dr. Reynold's stood in the doorway. This was a scene that she had seen over and over again. It didn't matter that the faces changed—the basics were the same. She walked in the room and put her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "People come out of coma all the time." She squeezed his shoulder and left the room.

Wade was stressed. When he got stressed he felt the urge to kill someone, which was not good for anyone involved. This wasn't the way that things were supposed to go. He should have been able to get there in time. But no, by the time he had gotten there it was too late.

Chris, on the other hand is dreaming only he doesn't realize that he's dreaming. He's in his trailer near the Carnival. He has a job there, he's happy with the way that his life goes. As he sits in his favourite chair, drinking Scotch and playing with the dozens of light bulbs that hang from his ceiling, there's a knock on the door that irritates him. He's a Carnie freak, one of the many. He thinks that it's probably one of the many people that he scammed out of money that day. After all, what sort of trick is it, when you can control electricity and it's a light bulb.

"The show's over." He yells at the closed door. The knocking continues. He can feel a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He remembers this feeling from years earlier when he had been part of Team X. It was a welcoming feeling; it was one of fear.

With shaking hands he opened the door. His eyes went wide with fear as he saw Wade Wilson standing in front of him. _This is it. After years of living a quiet life they've found you. Now they are going to kill you. _

"Hello Wade."

Wade cocked his head to the side. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Chris took a sip from his glass. "Of course. Come on in." He stepped aside to let Wade in but all he did was stand in the doorway. "Aren't you coming in?"

Wade looked at him, his eyes tearful. "Why don't you wake up? I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you."

"What are you talking about?"

Wade continued to stand there. "I felt that something was wrong but I waited too long. I'm so sorry."

Chris was confused. He suddenly felt dizzy. He closed his eyes to get a hold of himself. As he opened his eyes he noticed a couple of things, the first thing being that he was in complete darkness. The second was that in the dark or not, he was not at home.

"Uh Chris?"

"Yeah?" He knew that he should know that voice but with the buzzing in his head, he couldn't place it.

"Could you turn the lights back on?"

Chris smirked. "Oh right." He closed his eyes and focused on the electrical pulses that he could feel all around him. The lights slowly turned back on. Chris re-opened his eyes and was surprised that Wade was staring back at him. "Wade?"

Wade noticed with alarm that Chris was shaking. "Are you okay?"

Chris sat up, pushing the dizziness aside. "No. I need to get out of here before Creed comes back."

Wade pushed Chris back down. "Creed isn't going to hurt you. You're going to stay here until the doctors give you the okay to leave. I'll be by your side to keep you safe."

Chris nodded. He trusted Wade. He knew that with the level of expertise that Wade had when it came to fighting and combat meant that if Wade said that he's be safe then he would be safe. He settled back into the bed and closed his eyes. He let the regularity of Wade's breathing lull him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wade sat in Chris' living room sharpening his sword. Chris had been released from the hospital a few days ago. The doctors told them that he had been lucky, if he had been stabbed in the chest a little deeper his left lung would have been punctured and that would have been **really **bad. As it was he got tired really fast; this meant that power outages in their neighbourhood had been frequent. So, despite Bolt's protests Wade had put the inhibitor cuff back on him.

He got up from the couch, laid his sword on the table and walked to the bedroom. Nightmares for Chris were common and often terrifying. Wade knew the signs that gave away that he was having a nightmare and as he watched Chris cry in his sleep and curl into a ball he knew that if he didn't do something soon the screaming would start. Wade never asked what the nightmares were about and Chris never offered an explanation.

He walked over to the bed and crawled in behind Chris. He knew that he shouldn't. After all crawling in bed with another man was gay and he was definitely into girls. At the same time, this seemed to work to keep him quiet. He curled his own body around Chris' and gently rubbed his stomach. He knew that it was working as Chris leaned into him and his breathing evened out. The only problem was that he was now stuck. He let his body settle into the mattress and had soon drifted off to sleep.

Wade was a light sleeper. This had saved his ass more than once and now was no exception. He heard a noise outside and was up immediately. He quickly and quietly got out of bed and began to search the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Victor Creed was certain of quite a few things. The first being that Chris had had company earlier that day, he was pretty sure the company had left. He had been watching Bolt for quite sometime. He knew that the friend that was over more often then not was Deadpool. That man was dangerous on the best of days; he couldn't imagine what the psychopath could do when angry.

He quietly bypassed the alarm at the front door. He was surprised; the alarm was one of those electric jobs—the kind that Chris would've had no problem controlling. Although, he was betting that with the kind of damage that he had done, he might have been having some complications with his powers.

He silently walked into the bedroom where he spotted Chris sleeping. He knew that taking Bolt out was going to be no problem and this time Deadpool wouldn't be there to save him. If Victor had been more in tune with his surroundings, he would have heard Wade slide his sword off the table but he was oblivious. He didn't even hear Wade until he had a sword sticking right through the middle of his chest. Quicker then Creed had thought was possible, Wade had taken his two smaller daggers and forced them through Creed's shoulders while pushing the older man against the wall; pinning him there.

Deadpool looked at Creed. Victor didn't like the emptiness that was in Wade's eyes. "Hey Wade, take it easy."

Deadpool tilted his head. "You thought that it was going to be easy, didn't you? You were going to sneak in here and finish what you had started in his trailer?" Deadpool shook his head. "Uh-oh. It looks like things aren't going to work out that way. This is where you die."

Victor laughed. "You think that you can kill me?"

Wade smiled. "No, but it'll be fun to try."

Chris had awoken during the struggle but he had stayed still because he knew that being as exhausted as he was he didn't stand a chance against Creed. Now that Creed was immobilized he got out of bed. He walked to where Wade was standing in front of Creed. "Why did you come after me?"

Creed laughed. "Why not? I've already killed lots of people. You'd be just one more. I wouldn't want to get rusty and I've always hated you. You're weak. You didn't want to shoot your gun but you did it because you were told to. I should've killed you nice and quick in that trailer."

Bolt didn't give himself time to think about what Creed was saying. He knew that if he did that he'd overanalyse it and then he'd begin to believe that Creed should kill him. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Wade was waiting for his word. Chris looked at him. "If I asked you, could you do it? Could you kill him?"

Wade smiled at him. "Yeah." He pulled his longer sword out of its sheath. He held the blade against Creed's neck, forcing his head up. "I could cut his head off."

Chris looked into Creed's eyes and smiled. "Then do it." As he heard the blade slice through his adversary's flesh he turned away. He had known that asking Wade to kill Creed had been wrong and he didn't believe that Creed would stay dead. He was hoping that it would buy him enough time to leave and try to start a new life somewhere else. He knew that there was a good chance that Creed would find him anyway and then kill him but that was a chance that he was willing to take.

He turned to face Wade and the mess that the decapitation had created. "Do you think it worked?"

Wade kicked Creed's head across the floor. "I don't know. But I don't want to stick around to find out. Let's go. Get out whatever can't be replaced; then we're leaving."

Chris didn't know what Wade was up to and he was pretty sure that he didn't want to know. "There's nothing here that I can't replace. Can we just leave?"

"In a minute." Wade walked to the back of the property and came back in with a small pail of paint thinner. "I know that this is illegal but it is the best way that I can think of in making sure that he doesn't get up."

Within minutes Wade and Chris were gone. The Fire Department had been alerted to the fire, it had been assumed that the body found inside the house had been that of the homeowner Brian Johnson. It had been turned over to the Homicide Unit but that was the last that Bolt and Deadpool had heard.

Chris watched from a distance as his house burned. He was hoping that that was the last time that he saw Creed. He had started shake, he was thankful that he still had the inhibitor cuff on or else all the lights in the neighbourhood would have been flickering.

Wade wasn't stupid. He knew that even while they had been part of Stryker's 'special team' Chris had been uncomfortable with the way that things were run. He didn't like the fact that they were killing people. He **knew **that when Creed had broken into Bolt's trailer he had assumed that it was the end for him. He wasn't like Wade. Wade was more than fine when it came to killing people; he enjoyed it. He thought that watching people die was invigorating and fun. He studied Chris' face. His bottom lip trembled slightly and he could tell that everything that had happened was just too much. Wade held Chris' hand in his own and waited. Chris squeezed Wade's hand and they both knew that it was time to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week went by and no one went looking for them. A month went and Chris sort of relaxed. For all the crap that had happened Chris was on Anxiety medication. He couldn't stand it; he thought it made him weak. Wade understood it better than anyone. Chris had been terrified of Creed before he had done anything to warrant his own death sentence. Now he was petrified that Creed had somehow survived the house fire and would come back for revenge. To try and calm him down they moved as far away as they could without leaving the country.

Wade sat in the living room reflecting on everything that had happened and watching Chris out of the corner of his eye. Chris seemed oblivious to everything as he watched the news; searching for any sign that Creed had survived. And as usual there was none. Wade had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Bolt had turned his attention from the television to Wade.

Chris thought that it was odd that Wade was staying with him. He had thought that he was lucky that Wade had decided to see him in his trailer when he had. He had thought it was some level of compassion and human decency that had made him stay with him while at the hospital **and **in his home. He knew that revenge had made it easy for him to kill Creed.

"Chris, are you okay?" Wade offered a small smile as he saw the blush creep into his friend's face.

Chris turned back to the television. He was embarrassed at being caught. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you satisfied with the news?"

Chris started chewing on his bottom lip. "Yeah." There were a million thoughts cascading through Chris' mind. The first was a total _What the fuck! _He shook his head. _I am not attracted to Wade. There's no way. It has to be just the stress. The feelings that I think that I'm feeling are just a reaction to him saving my life, that means that the feelings will go away. I am not in love with __**that **__man._

Wade watched the several different emotions play across Chris' face as he struggled with himself. Wade smiled, he thought it was funny that Chris thought that he was fooling anyone. He couldn't count how many times he's woken in the middle of the night with Chris clinging to him. Chris had sworn that he didn't remember climbing into Wade's bed and that he must have been sleep walking.

Wade knew that Chris would never say anything. He had this weird idea that he wasn't desirable to anyone. He knew that he'd have to let him down gently without destroying him. He normally didn't care about people or their feelings but this was **his best friend**.

Chris, on the other hand, had figured it out. He had rationalized it out in his head and he knew what he had to do. He could feel the tears burning his eyes. He took a deep breath, and then he shut the window and walked out of the room.

Author's Note: Sorry that this update took so long and that this chapter was short. Work got in the way. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. And I hope that people are still reading this. Please send in your reviews. And Thanks to those who have reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chris got up early the next morning and showered. He knew that in order to avoid an awkward situation he would pack his few belongings that were of importance to him and then he'd leave. He wasn't sure where he was going to go; all he knew was that to save himself from humiliation he was going to disappear.

Wade was up the minute Chris was out of bed. He waited until Chris was out of the shower before he let him know that he was awake. Chris had his back to the bed when he walked into the room. Wade had always thought that some guys were good looking and Chris was no exception. This didn't mean that he was going to jump in bed with the man; it just meant that **if **he were gay he'd probably go for Chris. Maybe.

"Where you going?"

Chris turned as he slipped his jeans over his slim hips. "I'm leaving. It'll be better that way."

Wade shook his head. "Nope."

As Chris tried to put on a t-shirt Wade pulled him on to the bed. He wrapped his arms around the other man. Chris seemed stiff and awkward in his arms. "It's okay. I know that you're embarrassed but you don't need to be. I don't share your feelings but I'll be here for you. I'll be anything you need me to be."

Chris sighed; Wade felt his intake of breath rather than heard it. Wade knew that change had a way of terrifying Chris, especially since his ordeal with Creed. He knew exactly what he had been offering when he said that he'd be **anything** that Chris said that he needed. If he needed a lover then he'd be that. The more he held Chris the more he could imagine doing it all the time. Chris had become such a normal part of his life; he'd have a hard time picturing life without him.

Chris sighed again. "No. I can't ask that of you. I'm not going to ask you to be with me, I know you're not gay. I have a thing for you and that's my problem. It'll just make my life a little easier if I'm not around you."

Wade decided that he had heard enough. He pressed his lips to Chris', not caring about anything other than needing Chris to stay. Chris looked into Wade's eyes. He was trying to figure out what that kiss meant. He wanted Wade badly but he wanted Wade to be there because he wanted to be and not because he felt that he had to be. Chris was looking into Wade's eyes, trying to read the truth. Finally he gave up and decided that asking out right was the only way that he was going to know.

"Do you mean it? If you want to be here, whether it's with me as a lover or as just a friend, it's cool. I want you here because you want-"

Wade did find it cute when Chris babbled, he seldom did it but when he did it was usually because he was nervous. He briefly wondered if he babbled and rambled when he thought that Creed had come to kill him. Wade leaned forward and kissed him again.

Chris finally broke for air. He couldn't think of a single thing to say so he just nodded and relaxed against Wade's chest. He could hear Wade breathing and the beating of his heart; Wade was relieved to feel Chris relax. He held him close and wondered if their kiss would change things between them.

Chris woke up in the middle of the afternoon. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that he was alone in bed. He irrationally thought that perhaps Wade had left sometime after he fell asleep. He wasn't that surprised…no one stayed with him for long. He curled into a ball and slowly turned off the lights.

Wade knew that something was going on. He was taking a shower when all the lights went out. He quickly rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, grabbed his jeans off the back of the toilet, slipped them on and walked back into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and whispered to him. "Chris, you're okay." He had mistakenly thought that Chris was asleep and just having a nightmare. It wasn't until he began to gently rub Chris' back, causing the other man to uncurl that he realized that he was awake. "Are you up?"

Chris wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his arm. The last thing that he wanted was for Wade to see him as a blubbering mess. That would not only be humiliating but if Wade had had any genuine feelings for him; he was pretty sure they'd mysteriously disappear. He turned so that he was facing Wade. "I suppose you want the lights back on?"

Wade nodded. Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly the lights came back on. "Thank you. If you weren't asleep and not having a nightmare what was with the power being out?"

"I thought that you had left and the lights were bothering me." Chris figured that saying a half-truth was better then right out lying.

Wade was not psychic but he knew when he was being lied to. He knew why Chris was lying and he wasn't afraid to admit that he was confused; he wasn't sure how he felt towards his friend anymore. If he was confused he couldn't begin to imagine how Chris was feeling. He continued to rub Chris' back. He knew that sooner or later Chris would tell him the truth. "Is that really what happened?"

Chris debated with himself. He knew that there was nothing that he could tell Wade that the other man didn't already know. He remembered how he felt when Wade had kissed him; he wanted to feel like that again. He felt his heart leap into his throat and the lights started to nervously flicker. "No. I thought that you had left. You had no reason to stay."

Wade could feel Chris' frustration. He wiped away the tears that had made their way down his friend's cheeks. "I'm here because I want to be here. I'm here because **you **need me. Creed has seriously messed with your perception, so I'm here to protect you."

Chris curled away from Wade. This wasn't the way that he wanted things to go. Wade wasn't supposed to know how terrified he was. He was supposed to believe him when he said that he was fine. He was supposed to tell him that he was leaving because it was time and because Chris was doing well on his own. Of course **none **of that happened.

Wade wasn't going to let Chris go. The sooner Chris clued into that, the sooner they could stop having these discussions. Wade got into the bed and curled his body around Chris'. "I don't mind. I wouldn't be—"

Chris turned so that he was facing his friend. "You already told me that."

Wade sighed, for the first time he was silent. He knew that this was just another technique that Chris used to keep people away. "I'm not going away. I'm here for you. You've got me forever."

Despite the exasperated sigh that came from the man he was lying in bed with he knew that he had won that argument. Chris snuggled into Wade's embrace, liking the feel of strong arms around him. "So, you're saying that I'm stuck with you?"

Wade smiled. He wouldn't have put it **that **way but he could deal with it. "More or less."

Chris shrugged. Wade began to lightly stroke Chris's arm. He wasn't thinking and frankly he didn't care. He was having a hard time sorting out how he was feeling. Wade kissed the top of Chris' head and Chris sighed. "Do you love me?"

The question came out of the blue but Wade wasn't surprised. Chris had already said that he was attracted to him. Wade wasn't shocked at all that Chris needed and wanted to feel protected and safe. Part of Wade was convinced that Chris was confusing these feelings with love. Wade would do everything that he could to ensure that Chris felt protected and safe.

"No." When Chris turned away, Wade put his hand under his chin, forcing the other man to look at him. "I don't. But like I already said I will always be here for you." Despite the fact that he had said that, when Chris kissed him, Wade returned the kiss.

Chris placed his hand on Wade's thigh. "No?" He cocked an eyebrow, as he gently rubbed Wade's crotch, feeling Wade become hard under his ministrations. "I think your penis believes otherwise. When was the last time that you got laid?"

Wade breathed heavily through his nose. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been touched or had full out sex. He was willing to bet that Chris was in the same boat. "It's been awhile."

As Chris kissed Wade's neck, he nodded. He could relate to that. The entire time that he had been working for Stryker there hadn't been a lot of time for personal relationships. Before Stryker, he had been too busy running and hiding. Then when he was working as a Carnie he kept to himself, being careful not to draw attention to himself. The last thing that he had needed was a mob.

Wade moved so that Chris was straddling his waist. Chris experimentally pressed down on the erection that was pressing against his ass; he smiled and kissed Wade as the other man moaned. When they broke for air Wade looked into the other man's eyes. "Have you ever done this before?"

Chris chuckled (Wade knew that this was another one of Chris' nervous habits). "No."

Wade pressed his palm against Chris' erection that was forming in his pants. "I'll take it easy." He could feel Chris start to shake. He placed his hand on the small of Chris' back and rubbed in gentle circles. "Are you sure that this is something that you want to do?"

Chris moved forward and kissed Wade. He swiped his tongue across Wade's lips and Wade opened his mouth, and their tongues began to battle for dominance. At the same time Wade's hands were busy unbuttoning Chris' pants, Chris unbuttoned Wade's shirt pulling it off his shoulders and down his muscular arms. Wade gasped as Chris' mouth made contact with every inch of skin that he could reach. Next Chris removed Wade's pants and then straddled Wade's waist again.

Wade pulled Chris' pants and boxers off. Chris blushed; he had **never **been naked in front of another man, not when he knew that it was going to lead to sex. Wade thought that it was adorable that after everything that he had been through, everything he had seen he was still capable of blushing, from the simple act of getting undressed in front of another man. Wade leaned forward, "Are you sure about this? The only reason that I'm asking again is that I want to make sure that this is something that you really want."

"Yeah, this is what I want."

Wade pulled him closer and kissed his mouth. As they were kissing, he inserted a lubed finger into Chris' body. Chris inhaled sharply at the unfamiliar sensation and Wade gently rubbed his back. "It's okay. Take a deep breath." Chris nodded and took a deep breath. At the same time, Chris gasped again and ground his teeth, when Wade added another finger. That was until Wade found his spot, then a firework show was going off in his head.

Wade kissed Chris' forehead. "Okay, now just try to relax. This'll hurt a bit." Chris nodded. Chris took a deep breath and Wade started to push into his friend's body. Chris hissed through his clenched teeth; obviously, their definitions of _hurt a little bit_ differed drastically. He felt as if he were riding a pole and slowly being ripped in a half.

Wade pulled him close. Wade knew the holding him close would serve to calm him down while at the same time lessen his pain. "Try to relax."

"It hurts too much." Chris squeezed his eyes shut and the light flickered.

"I know. I know." He kissed the side of Chris face. "It'll get better in a minute, trust me." Wade angled his thrusts so that he stabbed Chris' prostate. As a direct result of this, the lights went completely out for a moment. Wade chuckled.

"Oh…wow." The lights came back on but remained dim.

"You liked that?"

Chris pushed himself up so that he was next to Wade's ear. "Do that again." Within a few minutes, Wade was gliding in and out of Chris' body. Chris was pushing himself down on Wade's penis and moaning. Wade was starting to lose his rhythm. "I hate to break your mood but I'm going to come."

Chris snaked a hand in between their bodies and began jerking himself off in time to Wade's thrusts. It was only a few minutes before they both came. Chris collapsed on top of Wade, enjoying the heat of Wade's body. Wade was stroking his back and waiting until Chris was ready to move.

Chris carefully got off Wade. Wade hugged him tightly. He knew that he finally figured it out. He could feel the other man shaking in his arms. "Chris?"

Chris looked up through tearful eyes. "Yeah."

Wade thumbed a tear off his friend's face. "What's the matter?"

"I know that soon you'll leave me. I'll be alone again." As soon as the last words were out of his mouth, the tears began to flow from his eyes.

Wade held him tighter. "No." He tilted Chris' head so that he was looking into Chris' eyes. "I'm not here to just fuck you and leave. I'm here to stay. I thought that we covered this already. You aren't going to ever be alone again."

Chris' brow wrinkled. "But I thought that you said that you didn't love me."

Wade hugged him tightly. "Forget what I said. I can't say that things won't eventually change but we have to leave in the moment. I'm here with you now and that's what matters."

Chris nodded. He figured he had said everything that needed to be said. He closed his eyes, so did Wade and the lights went out.

The End


End file.
